The Story of Aqua Inferno, Voldemort's Daughter
by JaneBlack9
Summary: This is the story of Aquamarine Inferno. It's not easy being Voldemort's daughter, as anyone can expect. It means torture, hatred, lies, and a horrible life all around. Can Aqua find her happiness? All while fighting secretly against her father?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Aloha Pplz! I hope you enjoy this. Plz comment, vote, tell your fan fic friends, and add to your favorites. It brightens my day to see your comments, my story in your favorites, and more people reading this. I love you guys soo much! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series. ****J Not many people can compare to the awesomeness of JK Rowling!**

* * *

The night was filled with cheers and laughs. Witches and wizards were everywhere celebrating the death of Voldemort. Even the Auroras. While everyone was out drinking, having fun, and celebrating, the death eaters were scrambling around trying to hide. Some hid out, some left the country, and some just went crazy. One was running down Knockturn Alley, towards Borgin and Burkes. Bellatrix Black-LeStrange. The most feared Death Eater. Voldemort's most loyal servant. As she got to the door, she banged on it. An old man opened the door. He had cold gray eyes and pale wrinkled skin. He was wearing a pitch black wizard's robe. Gasping for breath after the mad dash to the shop she asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is," he replied in an ancient, raspy voice.

"How could it be possible? How could a mere half-blood baby defeat such a powerful wizard? It can't be possible. I can't believe it," she replied, her voice becoming frantic as she tried to deny it, avoid the truth, yet needing it at the same time. Her eyes darted around the room, her breath coming out in short pants.

His voice softened as he said, "I do not know how, but I do know it is true. You must believe. You cannot live in denial. It will kill you from the inside out. You have much to do, and so little time. You have responsibilities. Take advantage of the folly of the light wizards. Find Aquamarine, take her to safety, and then get safe yourself."

She looked at him with tears pouring out of her eyes. She looked so vulnerable. She sobbed out, "But-"

His voice had a stern edge as he said, "I have no doubt that death will not be able to hold The Dark Lord. When he does, how happy will he be if something had happened to his daughter? If someone had taken her? She is destined to be VERY powerful. Would you like that turned against you? He would reward whoever had helped her, done what he couldn't. He would punish any that hadn't. And it's only fair. After all, would you not do the same? You love Aquamarine as your own, your own. You always have. Don't let her father's death destroy you. She needs you."

Through the whole speech, Bellatrix had stood there listening to him with tears pouring down her face. "What would her mother want?" he asked softly.

Immediately, her back straitened. Her tears grew fewer and fewer until she no longer cried. Her once cloudy, weeping eyes were now clear and they held a fierce determination in them. She walked forward and hugged whispering. "Thank you," in his ear. She walked out of the door with her head held high.

As she was walking down the alley, she casually apparated mid-step to Riddle Manor. She looked up through the gigantic gates to see the grand manor standing tall and proud with twinkling stars and a large silvery moon bordering it. She took out her wand and blasted the gates open. The power of the spell blew her hair behind her. She then sprinted towards the doors with determination in her eyes. As she walked in, she cautiously looked around. Though no one knew of this house except for the Dark Lord's inner circle, it never hurt to be cautious. Who knows what happened to the wards when he died. Of course, those thoughts only drove her to work faster. Soon she just said to heck with it and ran like a bat out of Hades. She flew up the stairs, taking two at a time.

After a while, she came to a long hallway with what seemed to be a million doors. She stopped for a minute to catch her breathe, taking in her surroundings. The carpet was a deep green with silver designs. There were portraits everywhere of different people. She never really knew who they were or what significance they had to the Dark Lord. At the end of the hallway there was a window wall. It looked anciently beautiful. She walked towards the thirteenth door on the left. The door was covered and designed with shining green runes meant to protect her. She put my hand on the door handle, made into the shape of a beautifully detailed silver snake that curved upwards and connected with the door, and held it there. She winced slightly when it drew blood. Only few people would be granted access into her room.

She walked in and saw Aquamarine lying in her little bed. It was a beautiful silk green with detailed designs of an ocean view. She was sleeping peacefully with her impossibly long eyelashes resting high on her cheeks. She had soft, silky hair that was so dark, it could almost be mistaken as black. It was spread out on the pillow and surrounded her like a halo. The moon was shining brightly through the window wall in her room. The lime green plush carpet looked as if even it would be comfy to sleep in. The walls had been magically painted to look as if you were under the ocean, the sea coming to life all around. Bellatrix went to her bedside and shook her slightly to wake her up. The once peaceful expression on little Aqua's angelic face turned into one of annoyance as she simply turned her back to her. Bellatrix simply rolled her eyes and shook her again, harder this time. She shot up in her bed and glared at her with a slight growl. Bellatrix, used to her reaction to having to wake up, just picked her up from under her armpits and smiled saying, "It's alright my little tigress. You will be able to return to your precious slumber soon enough."

Aquamarine just sighed and laid her head on her shoulder, quickly falling asleep once again. Suddenly, Severus appeared in the doorway, his face an emotionless mask. His black hair was greasy as always and he was wearing plain black robes that made his pale white skin even paler. It's no wonder people always think he's a vampire. Severus said, "Let me take her to White Rose. She'll be safe."

Bellatrix shook her head saying, "And what will happen when the Dark Lord comes back? He'll torture everyone in sight. I'm taking her to the Malfoys. That's what he would have wanted. We will be caught eventually. All of us. Lucius is too cunning to let the auroras catch him."

Severus just shook his head and said, "He's too much of a pawn. That fool has no mind of his own. There's no telling what the Dark Lord wants them to do with her. He only sees her as a weapon, not a human. She's not even a daughter to him. He just wants a weapon."

Bellatrix just shook her head saying, "If we do that, we'll be found out. I don't even want to know what will happen if he finds out what we are. We have to do what is expected of us. We can't act suspicious."

He just glared at her and said, "I actually care about Aqua, unlike you. I want her to be safe."

She shook her head and said, "No, you want to shelter her. This may sound horrible now, but it will be better for everyone in the long run. White Rose will keep an eye on her from a distance," as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

He just brushed her hand away and said, "I just want what's best for Aqua. You want what's best for our precious Dark Lord," as he looked at her and shook his head saying, "Sometimes I wonder what side you're even on"

Bellatrix's temper flared as she walked right past him, shoving him to the side as she said, "Go back to your cave you stupid dungeon bat." Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed her port key to Malfoy Manor/ring and was out of there.

She appeared at the front door and started banging on it saying, "Lucius Abraxius Malfoy! If you don't open this door in five seconds I'm gonna blast it open, you dim-witted snake!"

Lucius knew exactly who it was when he hears her. No one else would dare speak to him like that. He opened the door to see a furious Bellatrix LeStrange and Aquamarine, the Dark Lord's daughter. His eyes widened as he said, "It's true then? The Dark Lord has truly been defeated?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes saying, "No, you fool. I am dropping Aquamarine off for you to baby-sit while the Dark lord and Nagini play dress up and have a tea party," while glaring at him, clearly in a bad mood. He just took Aquamarine out of her hands and held her while Bellatrix apparated away. I apparated upstairs into my son, Draco's room. Narcissa, his wife, looked up from her son's bed and said, "It's true, then," making it a statement, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, it is," Lucius answered. He just conjured a bed for Aquamarine and laid her in it. He looked over to see his son asleep and walked out of the room with his wife. Once they were in the hall, he hugged her close.

So, whatcha think?

Question time!

1. Why were Bellatrix's eyes cloudy when she went to Borgin and Burke's?

2. Why did Aqua growl when Bellatrix woke her up? How? Explain.

3. What are Bellatrix and Severus?

4. What do you think White Rose is?

Also, I have an account on wattpad, same username. So, I'm only copying myself :)

If you don't believe me, go ahead and message me :) I should answer soon. Love you! 3


	2. Chapter 2: A Morning with the Malfoy's

Aloha! How goes it? Hope you guys like the chapter. It's pretty short, but there'll be more soon! I promise! Love you guys!

* * *

Lucius's POV

I woke up to see the sun shining brightly on my face. I turned onto my side groaning. It felt too early to wake up. I heard giggling and I open one eye looking at Narcissa, my wife. She was leaning against the side of the door leading to the our grand bathroom, one of many in the manor. She was dressed in an emerald green silk dress that fell down to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was up in an elegant bun and she looked enchanting, as always. I closed my eyes once again trying to fall back asleep when her voice cuts through the silence as she says, "Do you plan on staying asleep in bed all day?"

I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk without opening my eyes, still knowing she was rolling her eyes, and said, "That sounds very tempting, actually." then rolled on his back and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. "A lot happened in one night."

"Yes, and we still have to wake up the children and then go eat breakfast." she said as she walked across the room and out the bedroom door.

Lucius shot out of his bed and grabbed his wand, automatically doing a silent spell to automatically put clothes on him and he started to run towards the door.

"I don't think so, mister. You still have to brush your teeth and do your hair" Narcissa said, still lingering in the bedroom doorway.

Lucius just stopped and walked towards the bathroom pouting, mumbling, "meanie," under his breath.

Narcissa just laughed and walked to Draco's room to wake the children up.

Narcissa's POV

I walked down the long hallway towards Draco's room to wake up the children silently laughing to myself at my husband's childishness. The portraits were all wishing me a good morning, which put a soft smile on my face as I greeted them in response. I arrived at the door to see both of the kids in bed, fast asleep. The silence was short lived as Draco let out a loud snore. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to cover a giggle. I walked in and across the room to shake Aquamarine awake. She just groaned and buried her head deeper into the covers. I just rolled my eyes and shook her again, used to that reaction from Lucius.

Suddenly, Aquamarine growled and raised her head slightly to glare as her eyes flashed gold. I gasped and took a couple of steps back and tripping as she just turned her back to me, cuddling closer to her blankets. I just sat there shocked...well, Lucius never reacted like that. Was she a werewolf? Did the Dark Lord put a spell on her? Was she born a natural anamaigus? Though, I have never heard of that. I'm not even sure that's possible. Could it be possible that she was cursed? Blessed? The possibilities were endless and they ran a marathon through her head. Should I try to wake her up again? I looked at her and she looked peaceful and calm.

I gathered up my courage, stood up, walked towards her bed, and shook her again, quickly walking towards the opposite wall. Aquamarine groaned and sat up in her bed and looked around confused. I started walking towards her. She saw me and said, "Where's Belly?" with curious eyes and a soft, childish voce that sounded like music to my ears.

I once again looked at her, surprised she could speak. When I didn't answer, Tears started to build up in her eyes. I quickly walked to her and held her saying, "Shh, it's okay. Bellatrix isn't here right now, sweetie."

She just looked at me with eyes full of sorrow, almost making me cry myself.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Pretty crappy, I know, but hopefully it's good. I'll update as soon as I get a chance. I love you guys! Any new answers on what Aqua is? 3


	3. Chapter 3: AMWM Part 2

Come on pplz. Did you really think I'd leave you with just that? No way! That would be simply cruel. Thank you so much for being patient while I deal with my aunt dying. It means a lot and I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for more uploads. I love you guys a bunch. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Narcissa's POV**_

I just held her as she cried, shocked. I knew that Bellatrix had loved the child, but I did not know how much. How could such innocent eyes hold so much sorrow? Were they really that close? Is it possible that Bellatrix was her mother? I studied her features to see any resemblance to Bellatrix. She had slightly wavy, black hair that was slightly longer than usual for her age. Her eyes were a beautifully unique aqua blue that held such fierce emotions. They were framed by long, thick eyelashes that were just as dark as her hair. She had pale golden skin with a faint blush on her cheeks. She honestly looked like a porcelain doll. Her face was completely flawless and soft with a slight pudgy-ness, making her look ever more adorable. She was positively beautiful. I honestly feel bad for her future boyfriend. He would have a lot of competition. She was sure to be an eye catcher.

She doesn't look much like her father. She doesn't have red eyes, pale white skin, nor is she bald. But…..he wasn't born like that. That is impossible. Isn't it? Then again, his mom would probably freak out. But who is his mom? What happened to her? What did the Dark Lord look like before? Had he truly been changed that much? No. It isn't my place to question him. It's hard to imagine Bellatrix as the mothering type. She's one of the most feared Death Eaters. But…Could Aquamarine's hair be like hers? What about her skin? She used to be very beautiful a long time ago. All the guys loved her. There is a slight resemblance, but not that much. No one will probably be able to tell until she is older. Because Bellatrix had spent so much time with her, it could not simply be told by her behavior.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Aquamarine had stopped crying and was now studying me with a deep curiosity swimming in her aqua blue depths. "Where's Belly? Why am I here? Is daddy okay?" she asked softly in a child's lisp.

It broke my heart.

I hesitated before answering, not wanting to break the poor girl's heart. I sighed and said, "Your father and Bellatrix….will be…away for a while. You will be staying with us."

She looked at me, as if seeing strait through my words. Then, her gaze shifted and her eyes looked right past me. When her gaze met mine once again, she said, "They aren't coming back. I'll never see them again," her voice coated with defeat and despair.

My heart broke into even smaller pieces. How could someone so young have such intense emotions? How could she be so intelligent? She crawled out of my arms and into the warm nest of blankets on her bed. She snuggled into them while I rubbed her back. "I'm sure you'll see them again," I said, lying through my teeth. Honestly, I just wanted her to feel better.

She lifted her head up and just looked at me, her aqua orbs looking strait through my comforting lies. "You don't have to lie to me. Lies only give me false hope, and hurt me in the end," she said with mixed emotions in her eyes. She pulled away from my hand and just stared at the opposite wall.

I instantly felt guilty then confused. How could she know so much? What all does she know? I just sat there studying her, trying desperately to figure her out. After all, she is only a year old, yet she speaks as if she is many years ahead of her actual age. Though, not many one year olds can actually talk. Draco still can't. Wait, thinking of Draco, I completely forgot about him. I laid my hand on her tiny shoulder, getting her attention. She finally turned towards me and I said, "Come on. It's time to wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast."

Aquamarine slid off of the bed and stood in front of me while I stood up and walked towards the blank wall and made a closet for her to put her clothes in. I planned to take her shopping later on today, so I just transfigured an old toy of Draco's into a dress temporarily. I was going to turn it back as soon as we were done shopping. I made it into a small, cotton emerald dress that had large cherry blossoms bordering it. I loved it! It was so adorable! Maybe I could just keep this one dress for her. I mean, Draco could always have one less toy, right? He has millions of toys, we could just keep this one as a dress. I'm sure he won't miss it…..

As soon as I got done dressing up Aquamarine, I kneeled beside Draco's bed and shook him awake. After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open. When he sat up and saw Aquamarine, he looked at me with confusion filling his silver orbs. When she giggled, he just looked at her with his head tilted to the side. When I finally got a good look at him, I had to try hard to stifle my laughter. Half of his platinum blonde hair was sticking up in every direction while the other half was completely tame, strait and slick. His puzzled expression only added to the hilariousness. His little brow was furrowed in frustration. The poor boy couldn't figure out what we were laughing. I stood up while picking Draco up and resting him on my hip. I set him down in front of his walk-in closet. "Go on and get dressed for the day," I said while nudging him to go in. He walked in and I turned towards Aquamarine so I could do her hair. When I did look at her, I saw that her hair was silky smooth and looked perfect despite the fact that she had just woken up.

I just smiled and led her towards the full length mirror next to Draco's dresser. I studied her for a minute then decided that she needed a headband. I quickly picked up one of Draco's less used toys and transfigured it into a cute little headband that had tons of cherry blossoms on it. I couldn't wait to take her shopping! It's going to be a whole lot of fun. We would have to go to a lot of stores. We could get some of her clothes at the stores and get some custom made. Then we could go get some headbands and jewelry for her too. While we're out shopping, we could even get her some new toys to play with. Maybe we could get her ears pierced as well. Hmm, I wonder what kind of earrings I should get. Would she look better in studs or small hoops? If she gets hoops, what kind? She seems to like the ocean so maybe we could get her hoops in she shape of dolphins, or we could get her silver hoops with cherry blossoms on them. If we got studs for her, we could just get a flower stud, or we could get a normal stud, but what stone would we use? How would light pink look with her skin tone? Oh, we could even get her two holes, one for an emerald stud and one for a hoop in the shape of a snake. Well, maybe not today, but for-

"Mommy?" Draco said snapping me out of my trance. My eyes went back into focus and I saw that in the time I was daydreaming, my son had gotten ready for the day, even his hair was fixed. That was definitely the work of Chippy, our house elf. He would never know how to do his hair that well. Or, I didn't think he did. Probably not, though.

"Come along, children. It's time for breakfast. I'm sure the elves made a magnificent meal for us." I said ushering them out of the room. We were all walking down the hall towards the stairs when Lucius walked out of our room greeting us with a smile. Aquamarine moved a little closer to Draco, her apprehensive look being cut off by a large yawn. Afterwards, she leaned on Draco, looking as if she was about to fall fast asleep.

"Come join me for breakfast. I don't know what the elves made, but it smells absolutely divine," Lucius said with a small smirk on his pale face, continuing with, "We should get down there to eat before Miss Riddle falls asleep standing up."

"At least I can stand without a cane!" she replied indignantly as she stuck her tongue out at him while still leaning on Draco.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and says, "That coming from a girl who can't even walk without leaning on someone."

"I can walk! I simply chose not to," she said, smirking as she continued saying, "kind of like with you. I'm sure you have a brain, you just chose not to use it."

Aquamarine stopped leaning on Draco and continued walking down the hallway, leaving Draco and I laughing hard and Lucius staring after her in disbelief. As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked back at Draco and said, "You coming?"

Draco walked towards her still laughing as she smiled at him, rolling her eyes and held her hand out for him to take as he got closer to her. When he finally got to the top of the stairs, he took her hand and they walked down the stairs together, leaving me still laughing and Lucius still frozen in disbelief. I turned towards him and said, "You just got dissed by a one year old," as I walked after the children, still laughing. By the time I had gotten to the top of the stairs, Lucius had finally snapped out of his frozen state and was walking towards me. When he finally got to me, I was still laughing so he just pouted and said, "It's not that funny."

I just said, "Of course not, sweetie," patting his shoulder as I tried to stifle my laughter. He still continued to pout as we walked down the stairs to meet the children in the dining room so I nudged his shoulder and said, "It's not that bad, honey. I'm sure all of us will forget this…in a couple of decades," and laughed as he groaned.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Lucius said as he pouted and I laughed. We finally made it to the dining room when we saw Draco and Aquamarine already sitting there with half of their plates gone. We had also finally noticed the delicious aroma coming from our large table that could seat at least twenty people comfortably, maybe even thirty. All along the table there were different plates and platters of food. There were biscuits, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, and so much more. The elves had really gone all out. They probably did all of this because Aquamarine was now staying here.

Actually, the elves were going crazy over her. They're surrounding her and offering her all kinds of food. It was obvious that they loved her already even though they had only just met her this morning. Aquamarine welcomed their attention, smiling and politely declining their offers. The elves all seemed so happy and it seemed infectious as I couldn't seem to stop smiling. They were just so happy. I had never seen them this excited to see a guest before as they had simply taken in the information and kept their heads down. Our guests were not always pleasant towards the small elves, not that I could blame them. The elves were only worth as much as they could serve.

After the elves had realized that we had walked into the room, they straitened up and moves to cater to us, as they should. Lucius sneered at them and walked on to his place at the table as Aquamarine glared at him for the elves' reaction to him. Aquamarine bowed her head over her plate, her hair shielding her face as she clenched her fists so tight they turned white. She was obviously angered by the treatment to the elves, but Lucius and I simply ignored her because she would soon learn that stupid creatures like them were below us. Lucius and I had soon frozen when we saw Draco lay his hand on her shoulder. Of course, that was not as shocking as the fact that as soon as he laid his hand on her shoulder, she visibly relaxed. We saw them exchange a look that seemed to translate a thousand words. That going on between _one year olds. _After a few seconds, we just looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion to ignore it.

"What do you plan to do today, Narcissa?" Lucius asked as the house elves around him fixed his plate for him.

"We will be going shopping. Aquamarine needs some new clothes," I replied as we looked to said person, only to see her picking at her food halfheartedly.

"That sounds like a swell idea, dear. Just stop by Gringotts and take out as much as you need. We wouldn't want her to walk around looking alike a mud blood, now would we?" said Lucius as he neatly started to eat his food, smirking as he did so.

I shuddered and said, "Definitely not, honey." The rest of breakfast was spent in a tense silence, Aquamarine still trying to get a grasp on her temper, though it was not as bad as it had been before. I couldn't wait to go shopping later on…


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Hey you guys! :) Thanks for waiting, I am so sorry. It was totally unfair and I hate that I had to do that, but I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. I'm still in school, so my schedule gets pretty crazy sometimes. But, again, I am very sorry. I'll try to avoid it. But, enough with me, on with the story! :)

* * *

_**Narcissa's POV **_

When the children and I had finished our dinner, I kissed Lucius goodbye as the kids walked ahead of me hand in hand. Hmm, I wonder what will be between them when they get older. She certainly has a good status, and a pretty good amount of money. Of course, she is the daughter of the Dark Lord…..and, who knows what he might do to Draco. However if they did end up getting married, he would be very popular, and he would bring our family even higher in the social pyramid which would be great for us. At the same time, what would happen to him if he joined Voldemort like his father? Would it be such an honor if he got hurt? If he died? Would it be worth it? Would all of that pow-

"Are you ready to leave yet Mrs. Malfoy?" Aquamarine said in her majestic voice with that same child's lisp as this morning, though it sounded slightly more mature, but not that much, just enough to notice.

I snapped out of my deep thinking to see them at the door, still hand in hand, as they looked back at me. Yep, they are completely meant to be. They are so cute! They look so good together now, all cute and adorable, so imagine how they will look when they get older! I smiled and walked towards them saying, "I'm coming dears."

We walked to the drawing room and then went to The Leaking Cauldron via Floo Powder. I came out gracefully and clean while Draco came out tumbling over each other, both covered in ash. When they stopped rolling, they looked at each other and laughed and I laughed with them. They looked hilarious, yet still adorable. Draco's hair was sticking up all over the place and he had soot all over his smiling face while Aquamarine's hair looked crumpled and she had soot all over her and her clothes. When they finally controlled their laughing enough to stand, I fixed both of their appearances by magic.

After that grand entrance, we all headed to the entrance of Diagon Alley, causing some shocked towards Draco and I along with much attention at the site of our new addition-Aquamarine. After all, not many had ever seen so much as a smile on my face, nor had they ever seen Draco act so much like a kid. Thinking of that, I frowned and made a mental note to not let that happen again. It simply would not do to have people think they had gone soft as it might release their power over the society. I walked on with my head held high while Draco and Aquamarine trailing behind me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Draco reach over and grab Aquamarine's hand, comforting her. It seemed like she was not used to all of the attention, which is odd considering who her father is. Then again, she is only just a child. I seem to find myself forgetting that, though it isn't hard considering how mature she acts, including the fact that she talk even though she is only just a one year old. Even with all of the people we paid to teach Draco and spend time with him, he could only walk and say a few words. I wonder how she had learned all that she knows.

Finally, we reached a store that had just been put in Diagon Alley, Calkington's Clothes. It had a wide assortment of clothes for witches and wizards of all ages and sizes. Their style was impossible to compare. They always had something new in stock, each looking better than the next. They sold only the best, and their prices reflected that which was actually a good thing. With such prices, it was rare to run into any of the _lower class_ as they could never even dream of being able to afford these pieces of art. It was a relief to not have to mingle with those _people _more than necessary.

Once we got inside, Aquamarine looked around in wonder. It was much larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. A young, teenage worker soon came up to us and asked, "Do you need any assistance?" in a warm and welcoming voice.

Remembering the reputation that the Malfoys were expected to uphold, I kept a neutral face and replied with a cool, "Yes."

She ignored the cool tone and smiled saying, "Well what do we need today?"

Deciding to cut the young girl some slack, I simply replied with, "We are here to get some clothes for young Aquamarine" and gestured toward Aquamarine, instead of the other sarcastic comments that I could easily think of.

She smiled at Aquamarine and said, "Of course we can find something for her! She is so beautiful, so I'm _positive _it won't take much to find clothes for her. She has such a beautiful complexion, and it is so rare. Her skin tone is much easier to work with because it looks amazing with pretty much anything, but I think we should stick with colors that will stand out."

I smiled slightly at her obvious helpfulness and intelligence on fashion as well as the fact that she didn't ask any questions about Aquamarine even though her eyes were swimming with them. "Thank you," I said as she led us towards the section of the store for little girls her age. I looked behind me to check on Draco and Aquamarine and saw that they were still hand in hand while Aquamarine was still looking around, clearly loving the store. I looked forward again with a slight smile on face as we reached the little girls' section.

The worker turned towards us smiling and said, "Well, here we are. Shall we look around?"

"That would be lovely," Aquamarine said in her adorable child's lisp and the worker looked at her in shock, obviously not expecting the young girl to be able to talk. Aquamarine smiled at her and walked past us toward the clothes on the racks with Draco following her, leaving behind the gob smacked worker looking after them. She looked at me in confusion and I just laughed slightly and said, "That was my reaction exactly."

"Is she your daughter?" the worker asked, her voice filled with complete awe.

I shook my head and said, "No, though I would think that would be obvious considering her lack of resemblance to Draco."

A very obvious blush started to spread across her face as she tried to reply over her obvious embarrassment.

I laughed once again and said, "She is merely the daughter of a close friend of mine's. Her mother will be gone for a while, so we are keeping watch of Aquamarine until she comes back."

The girl nodded, but I could tell that she believed there was more to the story. With a mental note to avoid any future confrontations, I moved forward to follow with the worker trailing behind me.

When we got to the kids, Aquamarine was looking at a soft, silk crimson dress. It was a long sleeved gown with beads coming up the right side to make the shape of a white rose which shimmered brightly in the light.

"Nice choice," the worker said. "It is very rare, and also beautiful. Since it trails on the floor, there are special charms to make it stay clean and safe in perfect condition. You could walk around in mud all day and the dress would still look as good as new. You don't even have to worry about washing it or anything as it washes itself after every use. There are also a few other charms on it, but you probably won't notice them much for a while. This dress never loses it's shine, or anything like that. Normal dressed would usually fade or something to that effect after a few years, but this dress is not normal. It has another special feature that allows you to change the color of it whenever you want. However, the most impressive part about it is that it grows with you."

I looked at her in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" while the children seemed to hang off her every word.

She smiles while leaning all of her weight onto one hip and answers, "When we're younger, we all have that one outfit that we absolutely loved and wished that we could wear forever. With the dress, that dream comes true. If you happen to get tired of it or something, you can always change the color which in turn would transform the whole dress."

I smiled and said, "You do know your fashion, don't you? I think we will purchase this dress. Are there anymore like it?"

She shook her head and said, "No, mam. It's absolutely one of a kind."

"Well, go ahead and put it on the Malfoy tab. We need a whole new wardrobe for Aquamarine, so we'll be needing a lot more clothes," I replied while moving towards the other racks of clothing. "So, what do you recommend, Ms…. What is your name again?"

"My name is Veronica Vivaldi, Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a smile as she started to leaf through a rack of clothing.

A small spark of recognition lit up my mind as I said, "Hmm, I believe I may have heard that name before somewhere. Who are your parents?"

As soon as I mentioned her parents, a look of pure hatred came upon her face. However, as soon as it was there it disappeared as she turned toward us with a warm smile, making me wonder if I had really seen what I thought I had seen. Deciding not, I simply ignored it.

"My parents' names are Amadeus and Nicolette Vivaldi," she replied with that same warm smile on her face. Through the corner of my eye I could see Aquamarine look at Veronica with suspicion in her eyes.

Of course, I completely ignored that and just smiled saying, "Ah, that explains it," and it did. Her parents were apart of Voldemort's inner circle, though they are not well known in the slightest. They work as silent assassins. The looks were definitely just a mere pigment of my imagination. They had raised all of their children in the glory of the dark arts, as Draco is now and Aquamarine will soon be.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories, Part 1

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter. I had a surprise that I was not expecting. Spring Break weekend, my best friend called me and asked if I could come over this week and I said yes. I don't get to see her that much because she lives like two hours away, so please forgive me. I got back from Winterfest 2012 9;30 Sunday night and my friend picked me up at 10;00 that night. I don't get to see her that often, so we usually spend the holidays together. So, I had a chance to write a little bit then, but not much. I had to write while I was at the library. Then, the whole thing happened with my computer. I was really sad that it took so long for someone else to review : ( But, someone finally did, so I'm really happy now : ) Then, I had that pesky MCT2. I'm so sorry. It's the end of the year, so we're really busy. Honestly, I'll probably not be able to do much updating until school is all over with. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it being long will make up for not updating in a while! I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Veronica's POV

Phew, that was close. I really have to watch my expressions. If Narcissa had caught on, it could raise some serious suspicion, especially since I'm known as a 'daddy's little girl' to everyone outside of White Rose. So, maybe it wasn't a good idea to sign up for P.P.P. in White Rose the day before I started my new job officially. I had ended up staying out of the house until around 5:00 a.m., and awake until 6:00 a.m. Then, I had to start work at 7:00 a.m.

I continued to look through the clothes with many different questions going through my mind. How could I have been so lucky? Them coming here saves so much trouble. The meeting at White Rose last night was mainly about Aquamarine, and it had gone late into the night….

_I laid in bed listening closely for the sound of my parents moving around. They had told me earlier that they had to go to a 'special meeting.' Psh, like I didn't really know what they were doing. They had raised me well informed on the dark arts, so I knew a lot. Probably a lot more than they ever expected. I knew enough to know that they were death eaters. I knew enough to know that they were evil, that they enjoyed the pain of others. Some parents, huh._

_As I listened even closer then before, I could hear my parents walking softly down the hall, as if they thought I was asleep and they were caring parents that didn't want to disturb me. In reality, they were a couple of butt kissing death eaters that didn't want they're 'little girl' to be involved in the 'family business' until I was one hundred percent ready, which they think is coming closer and closer. After the Dark Lord had been defeated, the death eaters went into panic like a bunch of chickens without their heads. They're probably coming up with what they are supposed to do. I mean, come on. It's pretty pathetic when you get defeated by a one-year-old, especially when you claim to be this all powerful wizard. That must've given a great blow to their confidence in him. If it didn't, then they're even bigger idiots than White Rose takes them for, and we already think that they are mindless idiots. _

_I got snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly didn't hear anymore movement from my parents. They must have been called and transported through their marks. It was deadly useful as any of the other people could call a meeting and you would instantly be transported there. At the same time, the master holds a certain amount of your freedom as they could take you from anywhere, anytime. It was twisted, but hey, I've killed more than enough people in my time in White Rose. I've been apart of it since I was about eleven years old. I've learned a lot. However, in all of that time, I seem to not have learned how to be on time, as I was late for it tonight already._

_I slipped out of bed and straitened out my clothes as I looked into my long mirror. I was wearing black white-washed skinny jeans with a sparkly silver top that went down to just above my belly button. My dark hair was strait and long, as usual with my face clear and my make-up perfectly done by magic. I was wearing my sparkly silver, knee-high boots that went perfectly with my shirt. After I finished looked in the mirror to make sure that I looked perfect, I grabbed my chain of my amulet, pulling it out from under my shirt and willed it to take me to headquarters. There was a bright white flash, and then I was surrounded by a sea of bodies, all moving to the beat in a different way. _

"So, what do you think of this?" I said, holding up a black and champagne colored dress. It has a ruched bodice with thin shoulder straps and a banded waist. The back has a corset lace up design. The full ball gown skirt is adorned with shimmering sequins. "It is a beautiful, elegant dress that I think could look amazing on her."

"I think it looks alright," she says as she turns back to the rack in front of her and goes back to looking at other dresses. I put in my other hand next to the other dress and went back to my memories….

_I started moving out of the center of the dance floor and headed towards the bar. The beat of the bass was booming through the speakers and shaking the very room we were in. When I finally made it through the crowd and the bar was in view, I could see a couple of my friends there drinking smoothies. I walked up behind them, planning to sneak up on them, but it back-fired when they both chorused together saying, "Hey Veronica." while David continues saying, "It's freakin' Halloween. What was your reason for being late this time?" with his famous 'you-better-have-a-bloody-good-reason-for-what-you-did look._

_David Greene is a muggleborn that was born in America, though he and his family moved to England when he got accepted into Hogwarts. Even now, six years later, he still had that distinctive American accent. David had the classic pretty boy look, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, but not freakishly tall, and he was strong and had quite a few muscles, but he wasn't totally buff. It was pretty easy for him to blend in with a crowd, which is why he is one of our main undercover chameleons, which are people of White Rose that hide in plain site to find out information without getting caught. They can't get caught. Ever. And they never do. _

_David is perfect for the job because there's not much that is really all that memorable about him, unless you really get to know him. He has simple dirty blonde hair with red tips and blue eyes that, somehow, hardly stand out. He doesn't have any tattoos or scars to remember him by. That is, at least not where most people can see them. He is pretty much the dad of our small group of friends. The responsible one. The one everyone looks to for wisdom and guidance. However, he still tends to be a major pain in the butt when he goes all 'overprotective daddy' on us._

_I rolled my eyes at him and sat between him and Adam on the leather stool while saying, "Sorry, daddy, I bloody got held up by the death worms." _

_Adam nods his head and says, "Ah, that makes sense. The same probably happened to Katniss too," while sending a pointed look towards David, then looking back at me. "I said that you had probably gotten held up by the Death Breaths, but someone," he said giving David another pointed look that indicated that he had annoyed Adam with his over-worrying, and continued looking back at me, "had totally freaked our, thinking that your parents had taken you with them to their 'special meeting,'" while putting air quotes around 'special meeting.'_

_Adam Lauer is the opposite of David. Not only is he a pureblood, but no matter where he goes, he always gets noticed somehow, which can actually be quite helpful in missions. He is usually the bait or the distraction. He is huge. His muscles are gigantic and he is like 6" tall. His dark auburn hair is always in spikes and the tops of the spikes are green, showing his house pride. He and David are opposites in more than just their looks; they also have opposite houses at Hogwarts. Adam is in Slytherin and David is in Gryffindor, which is what makes it so weird for them to be best friends. Mind you, since Adam doesn't have death muncher parents, he can do whatever he wants and be friends with whoever they want. Even though they are best friends, they are still majorly competitive, like any other normal guys. Seriously Competitive. _

_Anyway, Adam is really outgoing and laid back. He was mainly a 'go with the flow' type of guy. It took a lot to get him all worked up, so it didn't happen often. He was really attractive, and he used it to his advantage. He was a total ladies man. He was a great friend though. He keeps our little group grounded with his constant joy. When the world is falling apart, he'll be the one laughing and roasting marshmallows. _

_David scoffed and looked affronted while saying, "Well, sorry for actually worrying about our girls."_

_I stand back up and jumped on his lap, hugging him while smiling as I said, "Aww! David, you do care!" with a big loud kiss on his cheek._

_He rolls his eyes at my antics, used to them, and pushes me off, making sure I didn't fall on the floor, while wiping at his cheek. "Ugh, I swear you act like you were born in a barn."_

_I looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "But I did." The boys looked at me confused so I continued, saying, "After all, I've lived with an ass and a bitch for 17 years of my life." After I said that, Adam burst out laughing while David rolled his eyes._

_After a few minutes, Adam finally calmed down and said, "Dude, lighten up! I mean, come on. Veronica giving you a wacky version of a kiss on the cheek is probably as close as you're ever going to get to getting a kiss from a girl." Then, he smirked as David started to say something and cut him off before he could say anything with, "And no, that does not include your mommy, Davy Bear."_

_David rolled his eyes and rose to the challenge saying, "Oh, yea? Well, how about this. By the end of tonight, whoever has the most girls' numbers wins." _

_Adam smirks and says, "Agreed," while shaking David's hand in agreement._

_I raise one dark, fine eyebrow at them and asked, "Well, what do you win?" making them look at each other with apprehension. David and Adam looked really deep in thought, so I couldn't resist a perfect moment to mess with them. I laughed, drawing them out of their previous thoughts and said, "Don't hurt yourselves!" as Adam and David scowled at me, pretending to look offended._

_Then, Adam snaps his fingers and says, "I know! The loser could do the winner's homework for the first two weeks of school!" with a smug look on his face as he continued, saying, "David, you better buy some extra quills and pieces of parchment for school this year."_

_David rolled his eyes and said, "It's on like Donkey Kong."_

_I put my hand on my waist and raised an eyebrow saying, "If you guys roll your eyes any more, I will hex them so that they stay like that until you're 30. See how many girls' numbers you get then."_

_Adam smiled innocently and said, "Sowwy Mommy!"_

_I shook my head at them and said, "Oh, go play you're stupid game." They run past me and I follow them with my eyes until I see them knock into Aithne, another member of our little group. Not even noticing who they knocked into, they yelled and apology and ran out of sight. When Aithne finally gets to me, we both say, "Boys will be boys," with a shrug and a laugh._

"Okay, what do you think of this?" I asked as I held up a pretty red dress. It was a Victorian styled dress with lovely delicate flowers adorning the defined waistline and adjustable capped sleeves.

"Do you have it in any other colors?" Narcissa asked, clearly loathing the color. I mentally rolled my eyes at her engagement in the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, despite the fact that she was now out of school.

I fakes a smile and said, "Of course. What color would you like?" as I put my hand on the rack, gesturing to the different colored versions of the dress.

She tapped her chin for a few seconds before saying, "The silver one would be adequate."

I put the red dress back and grabbed the silver one and rested it on my arm along with the other dresses. I then walked to the next rack of dresses and started looking through those as I went back to my memories…..

_Aithne is yet another member of our little group. She is a pureblood of Ravenclaw. She has a clear, tan complexion that most girls envy her for. Her silver eyes stand out completely and make her look unique. Her hair is a natural dark, cherry red with highlights and lowlights of different shades and tints of red, which matches her fiery personality perfectly. She was wearing a strapless, sparkly silver dress that matched my clothing choice, which wasn't surprising. No matter how hard we try, we always manage to match somehow. The one time we didn't, we found out that we were both wearing the same exact mix matched socks from Punk World, which is our favorite store, on the same feet. _

_Punk World isn't actually a 'punk' store. The 'punk' refers to teenagers and young adults, a sort of rebel thing. Most of the kids, teenagers, and young adults shop there. It has reasonable prices, so it's more well known than Calkington's Clothes with us. However, no parents know of it. It is purely run by teenagers and it's at the end of Knockturn Alley with the disguise of an old, abandoned shop, something not uncommon down there. I wanted to work there, but my parents had already gotten me a job at Calkington's Clothes, so I couldn't. I mean, Calkington's Clothes is a pretty good store, but it's really stuffy most of the time as only purebloods tend to shop there because of their high prices. So, yea, I've been pretty ticked off at the Death Worms lately._

_Anyway, she even had on boots too! Mind you, they only went to mid-calf and were a sparkly black, but we still both wore boots. It's really odd how we do that without even trying. We get teased a lot by our friends because of it, though they usually don't do it too often because of Aithne. She has a fiery temper to match her flaming hair. She has a sarcastic comment for everything if you get her annoyed enough. She doesn't take crap from anyone, and we all love her. She's brutally honest and fiercely loyal. She's the fire that keeps us going and fighting. We all love her to death, even though we love to annoy her as much as we can._

"_Parents hold you up?" I asked her as she sat down next to me at the bar in David's previous seat._

_She sighed and said, "Yep. I think they're starting to suspect that I'm leaving at night." She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "They took turns between changing and coming in and checking on me. It took a while before they finally left. I'm going to have to be more careful. I'm going to go home early tonight just in case they get home from their 'special meeting' early. They've already been on my case enough as it is because I'm in Ravenclaw. I swear, you'd think that they would get over it after almost seven years. I can't wait until I'm done with school and I can get out of that hell hole."_

_I really felt bad for the poor girl. I hated that she had to go through all of this. I hated that any of us had to go through this. She's had Voldemort and his Death Munchies on her mind for a while. She leaned her head on her hand, and I put my hand on her shoulder saying, "Well, on the bright side, it's Halloween tonight! We can have great time tonight. We're having a party after training. I'll make sure that someone puts up time wards." _

_Most of the kids that have Death Eater parents are forced to become Death Eaters as well, whether they are in White Rose or not. However, if you are in White Rose, you have the choice to either become a spy, or go into hiding with White Rose protecting you. If you go into hiding, you will still have to go on missions, though. You don't have to decide until you're a seventh year. Of course, you don't necessarily have to have Death Eater parents to become a spy, but most of them do. Being a spy is a big sacrifice. You're life could be taken at any second of any day. For there to be no suspicion, you'd have to act exactly like every other Death Eater. You couldn't show one bit of regret, weakness, or mercy. It's terrible, but at __**least **__five seventh years out of White Rose become Death Eaters. Thankfully, it has skipped out on our generation and will, hopefully, stay that way for a long time. If Voldemort hadn't of died, I probably would have become a Death Eater, along with a couple other of my friends. Aithne would be between a rock and a hard place. With her heart, she could never become a Death Eater and hurt innocent people. However, with her free spirit, she could never be locked up and kept in hiding. I am so happy that she doesn't have to go through all of that._

_She gave me a soft laugh and said, "Thank Merlin for that." Then, she sat up strait as I took my hand back and changed the subject saying, "Where is everyone else?" as she looked around._

_I shrugged and said, "Well, David and Adam are off getting girls' numbers and the rest are probably on the dance floor. We'll see them again when it's time for meetings and training." _

_She smiled and said, "Sounds good. It'll be nice to have just you and me. We haven't had time for it in a long time." _

_I can't remember the last time Aithne and I just spend some time together alone. I mean, we see each other a lot, but never alone. There is a major difference between us and the rest of the people in our group. Our parents __**chose **__to become Death Eaters. They __**chose **__to torture and kill people. With the others, if their parents were even Death Eaters, it was because they had been forced to, or they were part of White Rose and had become spies, and even then there weren't that many, only a couple. But it's not the same, and that is why Aithne and I want to spend alone time together. We understand each other more than the rest do. We have more understanding of why we do what we do and how we will react to certain things._

_Then she laughed again, sounding more like her normal self, and said, "At least we don't have to worry about trying our best not to strangle Adam." Very true. As much as we loved Adam, he somehow knew exactly what to say to get under our skins. _

_I laughed and said, "Oh, my. Almost a whole night without Adam. Oh, how shall I survive?" in a very serious and dramatic voice. We only had on strait faces for about three seconds before we just broke out laughing. After about three minutes of laughing, our stomachs were killing us, but we still couldn't stop laughing. _

"_I think," I choked out, still laughing, but trying hard to talk, "we really should stop laughing."_

"_Oh, my cheesenip. I think someone spiked our drinks!" she yelled out before laughing once again, only this time it was louder._

_I kept laughing and choked out, "We don't __**have **__drinks!" before yelling out, "Oh, no! The gummy bears have started! They are taking over the world! They are messing with our heads!" Aithne looked at me like I was crazy and then we both started laughing even harder. _

_Then, my poor stomach was __**killing **__me from all the laughing. Finally, I fell off of my stool and we laughed so hard our faces were red. I was practically hugging the stool to keep myself up, which apparently was funny to her and she laughed even harder. Then, she did something that put me over the edge. She snorted. She put her hand to her face with a astonished look on her face and then I was on the floor holding my stomach and laughing harder than possible. I must have looked funny, because then Katniss started laughing again, but way harder. _

_As that was going on, Charles, the bartender, walked over to us to see both of us laughing hard; me on the floor with my face red and holding my stomach, and Katniss laying her head on the table with her face beet red and her hitting the bar with her fist. He raised his eyebrow at us as we __**slowly **__started to calm down and I was starting to get up and sit back in my stool. We were panting when I finally sat back on my stool while Charles said, "Having fun?" which sent us into another fit of giggles._

_He sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "I'll have to keep a mental note to __**not **__let you have __**any **__sweets tonight."_

_We immediately stopped laughing and pouted saying, "But __**Charlie**__!" in baby voices._

_He tilted his head to the side and said, "How about this? If you girls can calm down, I might consider sneaking you some treats."_

_We both smiled widely and said, "Yay!" while clapping our hands and giggling slightly. Charles just rolled his eyes at us and went to go see if anyone else needed drinks or refills. _

"How's this?" I asked holding up a purple dress. It has a scoop back with a lace up detail. The bodice is beaded with a ruched band at the empire waistline and thick shoulder straps. The skirt has small pick-ups with beaded adornments. In all, it was pretty impressive.

"I suppose it is kosher," Narcissa replied shortly and went back to looking at dresses.

Silently reminding myself not to talk back, I once again slipped into my memories of last night…

_When we were all calmed down again, I asked her about the subject that we would only talk about with each other, and when we were alone. "How is it going at home?"_

_She sighed and leaned her head onto her hand as she said, in a small, whispery voice, "Well, the Death Breaths have __**finally **__stopped pressuring me to become a Death Eater like them. They talked and bragged about it like they were __**proud **__of what do, of how they hurt people. I just can't it anymore," while watching her hand draw circles and swirls on the bar. Then, her motions stilled and she lifted her head up, and looked at me with her piercing silver eyes as she said, "I __**hate**__," with disgust in her voice as she mentioned her parents, "living in that hell hole. What happens if they get caught or something? What will it mean for me? I hate that I can't do anything about them. I __**hate**__ them….. I just… I don't know. I don't know what I want…"_

_My heart hurt for her. I knew what she meant, and it broke my heart. I've had to go through the same problem, except I chose that I would be a Death Eater, a spy. I grabbed her hand held her gaze as I could see some tears falling past her strong façade. I said, "If they get caught, you can get out of it. You have all of us here for you, we could think of something. And, you're almost seventeen. No matter what you decide, you still don't have to stay with them."_

_She gave me a small, sad smile and said, "Yea, I do know that… I just don't know how long I have to decide."_

_I replied with, "You have as long as you need, we will help you and support you. All you have to do is stay neutral until you come up with the answer."_

_She gave me a true smile and wiped her eyes clean of tears, then came over to me and hugged me as she said, "Thank you."_

_Then, suddenly, we all heard the director come through the speakers. The music was off and all the members were still and quiet._

"_Gente bien. Es el momento de llegar al entrenamiento. Los hechizos de tiempo están preparándose para ponerse en marcha, hasta llegar a las áreas de formación. Usted sabe sus horarios en unos instantes. Tienes cinco minutos."*_

_Just after he finished, I knew my schedule. I looked over at Katniss and asked, "Where are you headed to?" as we walked towards one of the many hidden entrances to the training areas. We both slid over the bar and landed gracefully onto our feet and grabbed a fake fire whiskey off of the wall in a fluid motion. The floor immediately disappeared from underneath our feet and we slid towards the training floor. _

_She grinned at me and said, "I have Hand-to-Hand Combat and Stealth for two and a half hours with Mr. Hong, then Mixed Languages with Ms. Ellsworth for an hour, and after that, I have snack for fifteen minutes. My last class is Mixed Skills with Mr. Swindoll."_

_Soon after she finished, the chute reached its end and we landed lightly on our feet. "I grinned right back at her and said, "You have the same schedule as me!" as we laughed and walked down the hall towards our training room. The halls were a lot like Hogwarts, but the portraits did not move or talk. They were paintings made by the members of White Rose. The soft, comfortable floor was black and white with giant pictures of white roses. All around, there was laughter and loud talking coming from a flood of people. They were in all different shapes and sizes, all looking refreshed after the couple hours of enjoying the party upstairs. Now that everyone was surrounded by friends and trusted ones, we were all at peace, no stress…. Too bad it didn't last very long._

_Suddenly, all of the paintings were replaced with a blinding, bright white filling the hallways, making everyone heading to their areas freeze in their tracks. We all hit the ground and stayed there, trying to see through the white light. Trying to figure out what was going on. Then, it all stopped and it was pitch black. Suddenly, a voice came through the darkness and said, "That means that there is an emergency meeting."_

_Now knowing that there were no intruders, everyone got out their wands and cast, "Lumos," and light flooded through the hallway….._


	6. Chapter 6: Memories, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did :(**

Hey guys! :D Well, here's the next chapter! I _finally_ got it all done. Exams are now over with, along with school, which means I'll have more time for writing. At the same time, I won't be able to on June 9-15 or June 17-23 because of camps. I'll be going to band camp (yes, I'm a proud band nerd! :P), then to youth camp. So, I'll have a busier summer than I usually do. Plus, I'm going to spend some time with my best friend, Kaleigh. I'm not sure when yet, but I will sometime this summer. On top of that, my grades were terrible last year, so I'm going to do some preparing and studying for the next year, because I need it badly. Also, I'll have to read a ton of books, non-online books, for school, so I can get a lot of AR points and beat my old record, which was 1,083 AR points, which is the highest anyone's ever gotten at my school. So, yep, a busy summer indeed. Hopefully, I'll still be able to update more than usual though.

Now that all that has been said, on with the story! :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Veronica's POV**_

"Are you deaf child?" Narcissa asked with an impatient tone as she held up a black dress. The bodice had a bridal quality velvet and puffed sleeves with nice details throughout. At the waist there was a matching velvet bow and silver garnish. The skirt was made out of a stiff, shiny silk material with embedded silver jewels. It had ties at the waist and a zipper in the back. In all, is was a really beautiful dress.

I faked a smile and said, "No. Sorry, ma'am. That really is a great dress, it's one of a kind. We just got it in today."

She just turned her nose up at me and said, "Alright, I think it could be tolerable. She won't look to shabby in it."

"Of course not," I said as she handed the dress to me and I thanked Merlin that she was too much of a dumb blonde to notice the sarcasm that was practically dripping from my words. I rolled my eyes when I turned back to the rack of dresses, my face out of her line of vision, and retreated back into my mind….\

_Once everyone had a clear head again, I recognized the voice to belong to Severus Snape, who was now looking at us with a proud look, which we did not see much, considering it was Severus Snape. The Evil Potions Professor with a freezing stone for a heart, and who was rumored to be a vampire. Apparently, our caution had impressed him, which was not an easy task. Despite that fact, he still had his normal scowl on his face, which scared some of the younger kids, who were not in school yet, because they hadn't gotten time to get used to him._

"_Follow me," he said as he started walking forwards, before stopping and turning around to face us, expecting us to follow. However, there was a slight hesitation as we looked at each other, decided what it was that we would do. There was always one rule: be careful around spies, no matter how much you trusted them. There was always a worry that they could have been found out, so we were told to hold extra caution, even by the spies themselves. If they had actually figured out how to get into base, it was our job to make sure that the imposter never got out. Everyone had hard, apprehensive looks on their faces as half of them, the older and more experienced ones, dropped the lumos spell and had their wands at the ready while they watched him. One slight movement that seemed offending from him, and he would be blown into bits. The other half, the youngest of the group, held up their wands even higher, still maintaining the lumos spell, and looked around to make sure there were no others around, and that everything was clear so that we wouldn't be caught off guard if there were more. _

_With a slight nod from Drew, the oldest member in the hall-minus Severus, Aithne was in front of Severus faster than you could blink with her wand held against his throat. She gave him a hard look and asked, "Was ist der Grund, warum, den Sie kämpfen?"#_

_Aithne knew Severus the best, so it was only right that she ask the question. A question that only Severus would know, and that no one else would ever even be able to guess. It was also very smart of her to ask in German, as she and Severus were one of the few that actually spoke the complex language. Even though we all knew they were close, no one ever really did understand their friendship, not even me. No one had really seen them interact together much, considering he was hardly ever at base, along with the other spies. _

_He looked her in the eyes and said, "Rosalina Inferno," much to our confusion, as we had no idea what the question had been, nor did we know what relation it had to our previous queen, the deceased founder of White Rose. Obviously this was the correct answer, though, because Aithne put her wand down and gave him a brief hug, which he awkwardly returned before lightly pushing her away, while saying, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay? What was with the light out?" The half that had had their wands ready to attack relaxed and either put their wands down or cast the lumos spell once again._

_Severus gave her a crooked smile, which no one had probably seen before, and chuckled, yet another surprise, saying, "I have been on a mission in Bulgaria. Everything's okay…for now. There is an emergency meeting that we all need to get to, as I had said before, kleiner Feuerball,"$ and then looking out to the rest of us and saying, "Follow me," in a loud and clear voice._

_Aithne scrunched her eyebrows together as we all followed him as he walked down the hallway, and asked, "We've never had one like this before. Why are we having it now?"_

_Severus shook his head at her and said, "You'll find out soon, kleiner feuerball."$_

_She pouted slightly, but only for a moment. Severus put his arm around her and they started lightly talking in German, still leading the way. Then, we were led to a hallway, and the floor slanted sharply, sending all of us sliding down into the darkness as everyone abruptly stopped their lumos spell. We slid amazingly fast, and, yet, it still took us a minute or two to finally reach the end of it. Due to the time it took for us to reach level ground, I had to say that we were probably on the lowest level of White Rose, which no underage kids have ever been to before. When we heard the last of the group hit the floor, we saw Severus still on his feet as he cast lumos and helped Aithne up before he continued leading the way, the rest of us following his example and getting off the ground to continue following him while some of the younger kids once again cast lumos, so we could see better. _

_As we took a sharp left to another hallway, the design plan changed drastically. The walls, with what looked like hieroglyphics and Egyptian pictures covering them entirely, and ceiling, which had a gigantic, detailed white rose that covered the entire ceiling of the hallway, were a pure silver color, the hall's unfamiliarity proving my theory. The air was stiff and the frozen air nipped at every place on our bodies that we did not have covered with thick clothing. Our feet sank into the plush, crimson carpet with every light and careful step we took, each of us unconsciously not making a sound, except for our faint breathing. None of us, the non-adults, had ever been down here before, and we neither had an idea on what to expect, nor did we know what was going on. Normally when we had meetings, it was in a muggle conference looking room on the complete other side of White Rose, on the first level underground in the west wing. Even those were just the normal meetings; never before have we had a meeting like this. There were rumors about the older members meeting down here, but no one had ever really known if it was true or not._

"What do you think of this?" I asked Narcissa while holding up a chocolate and gold colored dress. It had a fully beaded bodice, thick shoulder straps, and a ribbon at the empire waistline. The skirt was layered and in a full ball gown style. "It's a really popular dress, though not many can afford it. Also, this is the only time I we have ever had that color of the dress. At the same time, all colors have a bit of a different style to them."

"I believe that would be sufficient," Narcissa said in one of those annoying tones that a lot of rich people use. I swear, that women is so annoying…

But, as I was expected to do, I said nothing while putting the dress on my arm and going back to my day dream…..

_Suddenly, I felt someone take my hand into theirs and my head snapped to the side, only to look down and see a worried and terrified, eleven-year-old William Weasley, or, as he likes to be called, Bill. I smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand._

_Sadly, because of the war, it wasn't uncommon for eleven-year-olds to be a part of White Rose anymore. Because his parents were a part of Dumbledore's 'Order of the Phoenix,' he would most likely be a target, not to mention that his family were well-known "blood-traitors" as some purebloods liked to call them. Mind you, the choice to join is completely their own, we just offer it to them so that they can train and get stronger, so that they will be able to defend themselves, and, later on, defend others. While we hardly ever get any members younger than eleven, we do have a few, and all of those are special cases, which I was myself. _

_My parents had been at a Death Eater meeting one night when I was around nine-years-old and had left me home alone. A White Rose squad had been assigned to attack the manor because they had found out that my parents were Death Eaters. When they went through the house, they had found me in the library, despite the fact that I was supposed to already be in my bed. At first, I didn't know that anything was wrong because I had just assumed that they were some of my parents friends, so I did nothing but glare at them and tell them that my parents were out and that it was rude to come in without knocking first. After that, they grabbed me and apparated me to some random place in the forest where they had sat me down and talked to me, telling me minor details about White Rose. They asked me if I wanted to join, and I said yes without a doubt in my mind, because, even as a child, I still hated my parents. Even though I was just a kid, I still knew what they did in their free time, even if they didn't know that I knew._

_Up until you're Fourteen, you don't do much except train your body, by learning mixed martial arts and working out, and your mind, by studying and learning more about things, taking your education that you get in school much farther. They don't want you to have to give up all of your innocence so quickly by having you do the same as an older member, but they do want you to be ready in case of an attack. When you're fourteen, you can go on small missions, learning how it goes, and learning how to deal with it. You get bigger and more important missions as you get older and your skills improve. The older members have gone through a lot, because they are in the thick of the war, no matter which side they are on. It's a real war, and you see death, torture, and other things that were not meant for kids, which is why no one gets to even think about a mission until they're fourteen. _

_In White Rose, all of the members have taken to the silent rule that when we got younger members, they would get an mentor, who would help them and guide them. The mentor they get depends on who they take to the quickest, and who they trust the most. The mentor is who they are the most comfortable with, the one who they trust as soon as they meet them, and who they know will take care of them. Whoever the kids, unconsciously, chose as their mentor just helps the kid get used to things and learn more, as well as helping them get more comfortable with everything. The mentor becomes like an older sibling to them, protecting and helping them._

_Bill Weasley is a new kid, he just joined a couple of months ago. He is well liked among the members, and everyone liked them the moment they met him, and he liked them as well, which made it hard to decipher who would be his mentor. At least, that was until he met me. For some odd reason, the minute he met me, he immediately trusted me, and saw me as someone who would protect him, and I immediately looked at him as a little brother. After that, I had the unofficial claim on him, and I had helped him with anything he needed, especially when it came to hiding it from his parents. Sadly, I couldn't hang out around him outside of White Rose, like some could, because of my parents, but we managed. He was really sweet, but he was also intelligent, which made it even more fun to be his mentor. He was constantly challenging things, questioning why we did things, how we did it, etc. He made you really analyze things and think them through, instead of just taking them at face value._

_I smiled at him again and ruffled his hair and said, "How did you get here, silly?"_

_His face lightened up and he smiled saying, "I was near the back. It took a while to find you, but I did!"_

_I laughed softly and said, "Well, there's nothing to worry about. It's probably not very bad if they let the youngsters in on it too." I did not say that it could also be so bad that they had to involve the kids, thought I hope it wasn't that…_

"_Do you see all of those hieroglyphics? I just know they're Egyptian. Maybe someday, when we're not in a rush, I could try to figure them out. I want to go to Egypt one day, and I also want to be a curse breaker! Wouldn't it be so fun?" Bill said excitedly from beside, obviously not scared anymore._

_I raised my eyebrow at him and said, "It's a dangerous job, not all fun and games. You could get seriously hurt. I think you would be good at it, but seriously, if you really want to do it, you have to take it seriously. It takes a lot of hard work to get a job like that and actually be good at it."_

_He just shook his head at me, with his eyes still bright and excited, and said, "I know it'll be hard, and dangerous, but I really do want to do it. Do you really think I'll be good at it?"_

_I smiled at him and said, "Of course I do, silly," while ruffling his hair. "If you put your mind to it, you can do anything you want."_

_After I said that, everyone gradually became quiet as we slowly approached a large set of wooden doors. The wood was polished and had intricate designs carved into it, along with a white rose at the center. When we finally reached it , Severus pushed the door open to reveal a long table in the center of a very large room. There were many seats running up and down the table, and in those seats sat a good bit of White Roses members, and more trickled in through the other entrances, each on one of the large four walls. _

_As I looked around the room, taking more of it in, I studied each of the people and tried to figure out their places in White Rose, if I didn't know it already. When I did, I saw that every single member of White Rose was here, from the youngest to the oldest. Every single one of the spies were here, and they were spread out across the room, not to be noticed unless you were actually looking closely. With these observations came a realization: something __**major**__ had happened. The spies may have popped in every once in a while, but it didn't happen often, and, even if it did, it was always one at a time, never had they all been here at the same time, so that they would not cause a lot of suspicion from the other Death Munchies._

"How about this?" I said to Narcissa while I held up an aqua colored dress that I thought Aquamarine would love. The neck and shoulders were decorated with sequins and below that were three tiers of graceful flowing chiffon. The back came together with a zipper and had a nylon lining that made it even more comfortable to wear.

"Hmm," Narcissa says as I hand it to her to examine, "it looks acceptable. Yes, we shall purchase it.

I mentally roll my eyes at her superior attitude and she hands me the dress so I can hold it, along with the other dress, and I move on to the next rack of clothes to look through it as Aquamarine looks up at me with a knowing look, like she can sense my annoyance, which actually isn't that unlikely. It honestly wouldn't be that surprising if she had the same intuition as her mother. With that, I slipped back into my memories of last night, or, technically, this morning…

_The nerves were crawling up and down my back, making me feel restless as I sat down and waited as everyone got settled into their seats. After a few minutes of chaos, everyone was finally in their seats, though they were as loud as the Great Hall at Hogwarts during the welcoming feast. Everyone soon got quiet, though, when the Elders filed through the doors, making me worry even more. This could either be really good news or really bad news, and I was terrified that it would be bad. It was impossible to tell what had happened from the looks on the elders' faces because they held their emotions perfectly, something that we had all learned as well. After taking a few deep breathes and deciding not to worry anymore, I looked to my right side and saw Aithne, and Serena on my left side._

_Serena Knowles, one of our little group, had a deep look of concern on her pale, ivory face as she slightly bit her lip. Her short, brown hair was resting on her shoulders, hiding half of her face from view. She was wearing a loose, silky, pale pink blouse that went down to her thighs and black skinny jeans with sparkles. She followed the unspoken rule to wear silver, sparkly things, apparently. She was the perfect picture of worry and stress as she continued to bite her lip and tap her feet, which were currently in three inch silver sparkly heels. Heck, she was starting to get me worried again. _

_I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled softly saying, "Relax, Know-it-all. It's gonna be okay. And even if it's not, you're going to fry your brain worrying that much!" using her common nickname. Within our group, we always jokingly called her a know-it-all because she's really intelligent. We never meant it as an insult, instead, more as a term of endearment, and she knew that we were just teasing her. However, if someone else called her that, making fun of her, it would be wise of them to stay away from dark corners, because we all love her to death, and she means the world to us. That said, it's pretty much a death wish for anyone that hurts her._

_Serena was a very powerful witch, except her weapon was information, not a wand. Mind you, she was still a wizard, and she was decent with a wand, but her expertise was in finding information. She was part of the Information branch, which is the branch that gathers information about people, places, and magic. They are the most valuable branch, though many other members may not see it that way. They get us the information so that we can get missions, information for classes, and do many other things. They are the branch closest to the Elders, which made them even more important to us. _

_She was also a very big worry wart, which made us love her even more. She was a lot like the mother of the group, always looking out for and worrying about us. She was really sweet to people, and was always polite, even when she was mad. Once, we were hanging out in the halls of Hogwarts when these Slytherins came up to us and started making fun of her. She started to get really mad, and she looked like an angry little kitten, which was so cute. Before I could tell the jerks to go bungee jumping off the astronomy tower without a cord, she told them off in the most polite tone ever imaginable and walked off with me following her, leaving the jerks behind trying to figure out what she said. When we were around the corner, we heard a loud, "Hey!" and burst into laughter._

_Serena looked at me and nodded, saying, "Okay," with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair waiting for the meeting to start._

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to go set these in the counter out front and let Wendy watch them. Is that alright with you?" I asked as I turned away from the rack of clothing, noticing that I couldn't fit anymore dresses on my arm unless I wanted to be completely buried.

Narcissa turned her nose up at me and asked, "Well, why don't you just simply levitate them to the front counter. You _are _a witch, aren't you?" while talking to me like I was some sort of idiot.

I just gritted my teeth together and said, "Of course I am, Mrs. Malfoy. It's just that I'm not quite 17 yet, so I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Oh, is that right? Humph. Well, go right on ahead then. But do hurry up, I don't have all day," she replied while turning back to the rack of clothing.

As I walked past Aquamarine, I swore I could see her roll her eyes at her temporary guardian…

_I looked in front of me to see Bill Weasley with Kirkland, who looked deep in thought, in front of Aithne and Adam in front of Serena, with David on the other side of Adam, and Warren on the other side of Kirkland. _

_Kirkland Swindoll is a German sweetheart with an accent that makes all the girls go gaga over him (though he would never admit it). He has shoulder length, brown hair that you can't help but want to mess up and hazel eyes that were warm and kind. He didn't seem to be very strong, but he was actually much stronger than he looked. He was a really big softy, and very kind and polite. He wasn't very tall, but, honestly, not everyone was, so we never really cared. Rosalina herself was told to be really short, yet she was one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived. And, Kirkland was actually a very good wizard, even though a lot of people didn't give him credit for it. His parents were killed when he was a kid, so White Rose adopted him and gave him a home. He never went to Hogwarts like the rest of us, instead choosing to stay and live at HQ with private tutors. _

_Despite all of his good points, the thing he is known for is his skill with potions. His skills rival many, even those of Severus Snape, which is not something many people could say. His potions have helped every member of White Rose in some way at least once since he was eleven. He was a very valuable asset to White Rose, and a great addition to out lovely little group. We all love him like crazy._

_Warren looked at me and gave me a nod, his way of asking if I was okay. I just gave him a small smile and nodded back at him, which meant 'I'm fine, what about you?'_

_He gave me a small smile back, indicating that he was fine, just wondering how I was holding up._

_I raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking what the heck had happened to them in his hall._

_He slightly shrugged, then leaned his head to the side a bit, meaning that nothing much had happened and we could talk about it later. _

_The corners of my mouth curved upward and I nodded at him, silently telling him that I would hold him to it._

_Warren Ellsworth is a pretty cute guy. He has shaggy black hair that goes from just brushing the bottom of his ears in front to tickling his neck in the back, which was a stark contrast from his icy blue eyes. When he was angry, they seemed to slice right through you, however, when he was happy, they sparkled and looked bright. His pale skin seemed flawless as it had neither tanned in the slightest, nor had it ever been sun burnt. He had a slight muscular build as a lot of the other guys in White Rose did. You can't go through our daily training and __**not **__have muscles, it would just be impossible._

_Warren is a half-blood, born to a magical father and a muggle mother. It's a bit of a challenge for him because, to this day, his father refuses to tell his mother about magic. It frustrated him to no end, but he still respected his father's wishes, despite the fact that he has to constantly lie to his mother. As a result, his relationship with his father is really strained, and there's a lot of bitterness there. It's extra hard for him because he's a Hufflepuff, which means he's very loyal, so he can't just go and leave them. He's very smart, and we are really close, closer than most in the little group. He's like an older brother to me, which is how we almost always know what the other is thinking, which is how we can communicate with the slightest of movements. In White Rose, he is mainly an undercover chameleon, like David, except he's a bit less skilled at it than David is. _

_Then, everyone turned their heads toward the end of the table where the head elder stood standing. That elder was-_

"Hey V! What's cookin' good lookin'?" Wendy says as she looks up with a smile that soon fades when she sees my face. "Oh, no. I know that look! Who's the customer?"

I grimace and say, "Narcissa _Malfoy_. And, before you ask, she is even worse than a lot of people say."

"Aww! You poor baby. I'm sorry! Do you need me to take over?" she asks, her eyes filled with sympathy. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to deal with people like that. Oh, you poor dear! It's only your first day, after all. Are you sure you don't want me to take over? I could handle it fine, I've done it plenty of times!" Somehow, she completed all of that in one breath. "Oh, and you were out all night! I really can take over, if you want."

I laughed and gave her a smile saying, "Don't worry, it'll take more then a rich blondie from hell to scare me. I just came by to drop off these dresses for you to keep an eye on. My arms were full. Anymore, and I would be swimming in them! And don't you even start about me not getting any sleep. You left 'the party' and went strait to work, and you're older than me! I still have to pull a lot of all-nighters at Hogwarts, plus, it was worth it." Yes, the code word for White Rose was just 'the party.' We decided that it would be better just to come up with that instead of completely not talking about it, which a lot of the members would have trouble doing.

She laughs and says, "I suppose right. But, still, I hate that you have to deal with the prats on your first day."

I smile and lean over the counter saying, "It's not that bad… especially considering that the princesa% is here." By now, my elbows were resting on the counter as I leaned over it so we wouldn't be heard.

She looked at me completely flabbergasted and said, "What are you talking about? They brought her here? Are we talking about the same princess?"

I just gave her a look and said, "Well, I'm talking about Cinderella," sarcastically before saying, "Of course we're talking about the same princess!"

"Wow. You _are_ cranky, of course, you're always cranky when you don't get a whole lot of sleep. Maybe we should start getting you to bed earlier. Maybe then you'd be more civil," Wendy said in a playful tone.

I narrowed my eyes at her and pointed at her saying, "Keep it up, and you just might end up like the last person who crossed me when I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Psh, that's not nearly as bad as what you did to David when he woke you up early on a camping trip. I swear, you looked like you were about to bite his head off," she said.

"I _wanted_ to bite his head off," I muttered as I walked behind the counter and set the dresses down. "I better go get back to them before blondie gets upset with me. Can you pick up a sandwich when you go out for lunch? Hopefully I'll be done by then."

"Sure thing, doll. Do you need anything else?" Wendy asked with a friendly and sympathetic smile.

I gave her a smile back and replied with, "I'll be okay. We can go out to eat after our shifts end. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely." she said, pretending to have a posh voice and sounding hilarious.

I groan, "Oh, gosh. Don't even remind me. I swear that women stays up all night studying all the synonyms of 'acceptable.' It's getting on my nerves. Majorly."

"Honey, a person walking past you could annoy you if you were tired enough," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, don't you start! I had enough eye rolling last night from David and Adam!" I exclaimed exasperated.

She just laughs at me and pushes me back to the other side of the counter saying, "Oh, go on before Mrs. Malfoy throws a fit, as we both know she will do."

We both looked at each other and said, "My husband will hear of this!" mocking Narcissa with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm going. See you later!" I said, waving back at her and walking back toward Mrs. Malfoy.

"Good luck, doll. I'll have the escape pod ready, just in case you end up needing it!" she said before turning to her sketchpad, probably designing another dress for the store.

I headed back towards the Malfoys and the princess, and drifted back into the memories…..

* * *

**Hey Peoples! :D What did you think? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Translations:**

**# = What is the reason for why you fight?**

**$ = little fireball **

**% = princess**


End file.
